Sari Sumdac search and secure
by Designation Drift
Summary: Rustichia and Canary are back on a new mission... To capture Sari Sumdac! Little do they know that they were given the same mission. The question is why do they need Sari? What purpose does she have? and what will happen to her once captured? if she is captured anyway I doubt the Autobots will hand just hand her over.
1. Chapter 1

How do I put this... This story has to do with a lot of weird stuff, stuff I don't usually do but hey never hurts to try something new. Enjoy

Master the art of the kill...

I have dedicated my life to the study of the deadly arts. I can blend in with any crowd, Strike from any direction, and eliminate anyone with the single thrust of my blade. My name is Canary and my actions will be remembered for ages to come.

"Canary you have finally completed your training of the Ninja assassin deadly arts, you have made yourself worthy to be called an assassin" She had finally completed her training, After the test with Rustichia she was able to graduate. This is the first time in history that a fifteen year old was able to graduate. She felt so proud, Canary would finally be joining her fellow assassins in the graduation assassination ceremony. She looked around taking in her surroundings, how she waited fifteen years for this moment and now she was living it. "Are you ready for your sacrifice?" "yes master" To finally become an official assassin she had to sacrifice one thing... her ring finger. Canary laid her left hand on the sacrificial stone, she curled in every finger except for her ring finger. "It will be over soon" "AHHHHHH!"

The truth is written in blood...

I will seek vengeance upon those who have betrayed my family. Only to uncover a conspiracy bigger than I could have imagined. I am Rustichia Moroni. I am an assassin.

"I am so very proud of you Rustichia" "thank you sir" Today was an honoring day for Rustichia. She had finally gotten the American government's trust and was being made an official american spy. People back in her home country branded her as a traitor, but she didn't care. She was here for one thing and one thing only... Revenge. Those who killed her family would pay with their lives and the government had opportunistic jobs for her to do that. Rustichia was finally going to earn her medal for her confirmation as a spy, she couldn't wait. "Rustichia Moroni you have vowed yourself to the safety of american soil and for that we honor you with you splinter cell graduation medal" Rustichia stood tall and proud admiring the medal that was placed on her chest, this was the first step to having her revenge. And she would have it.

"AW yeah new high score!" The little yellow bot was jumping up and down on the rock couch. "Congrats Bee" A little girl named Sari was clapping her hands together in the air while jumping up and down. "Oh yeah I just beat your high score Sari!" "you only beat me because I had to use the restroom and you didn't pause the game" "doesn't matter I still beat you!" Sari rolled her eyes and got off the couch clearly annoyed by his constant gloating. "yeah while you make yourself look dumb I'll be going for a walk outside" Bumblebee was too busy gloating that he didn't hear her. "Did you hear me?" "yeah sari sure you can go use my toilet" "toilet? I said- nevermind" Sari walked away needing to

get away from the annoying bot. "A nice walk outside should refresh my circuits" She headed to the front entrance expecting a joyful walk through the city. To bad she was wrong.

"Canary I need you to capture Sari Sumdac" "Sari Sumdac?" Canary was quite confused as to who this Sari Sumdac was and why she needed to capture her and not kill her on sight. "Master why not just have me kill her on sight like the others?" "because we need her" Canary decided not to press on with anymore questions knowing it was not her place to do so. "you will go to downtown Detroit and retrieve her" She only bowed and walked out the temple. "now to head to the weapons room... I'm sure Adaha should have them clean by now" heading to the weapons room, Canary bumped into many of her fellow assassins who were also her friends. "Hello Canary my good friend" "Ah Altair how are you?" "I've been better" She noticed the dark circles around his eyes and instantly knew he over-worked. Again. "Altair how many times do I have to tell you not to work so late?" "But I'm on a breakthrough!" "you said that two years ago" "But i-" "no buts now off to sleep with you tell master I said I shall take your shift when I return" With a smile Altair hugged his friend and turned to walk away but not before saying "Thank you" "anytime Altair" And with that they went their separate ways. Once she reached the weapons room she greeted Adaha and immediately gathered her necessary items to complete her task. "try not to get too much blood on them... I had a had time getting skin off the blades" "Haha I'll try not to be too messy this time. Goodbye Adaha" "Goodbye Canary and may peace be with you" Her mission was on It's way... "Sari Sumdac you will be mine"

"Yes Mr. President it will be done. Rustichia out" The president just contacted Rustichia telling her she needed to retrieve a female girl Known as Sari Sumdac, for what reason she didn't know nor did she care all she wanted was her revenge on those horrible monsters that killed her family. "well I guess I better hop to it. The faster I get this done the closer I'll get to having my revenge" Heading to the armory she saw many hateful faces directed at her. Rustichia wasn't very popular as you can see, Many of the others still did not trust her and that's what made her the most hated splinter cell in the unit. Even with all the hate she received she still held her head high and walked with confidence not letting a hint of sadness present itself on her face. "Haters" as Rustichia walked down to the armory she couldn't help but wonder why on earth would they need this Sumdac chick, what could she have to do with the government? She didn't have time to think about it because she reached the armory. The best place in the whole base! "I just love the fresh scent of gunpowder in the morning" "you would" NO it can't be! That voice, that annoying, obnoxious voice... that voice could only belong to one person and one person only. "David" "nice to see you too Rustichia" "what do you want?" How this fool got into such an elite team would always amaze her. "Nothing just came to pick up some grenades" The Russian watched him with careful eyes, watching his every move. "oh and good luck Rusty" "whatever and don't call me Rusty" David frowned and left, tossing a grenade on his way out. "Your going to need it doll" "uh yeah thanks David" He left leaving Rustichia standing in what seemed like a deep dark hole filled with emptiness. After what seemed like an eternity she left, getting ready for her mission. "I'm coming for you Sari and you wont escape my grasp"

If only they knew what they were getting themselves into


	2. Chapter 2

AW! thank you Turbotwins! You guys are my best reviewers You have reviewed everyone of my stories and for that I thank you! Now to my newest chapter :)

Detroit. The most technological advancement city in the world. Filled with robots of all shapes and sizes, These robots usually helped with everyday chores. Cleaning, walking the dog, taking out the trash ect. Having a robot with you was normal here. No one found robots the least bit interesting 'anymore' "Woah... robots!" except Canary Ibn-La'Ahad. Who could really blame her? She was raised in old time things like swords, robes, cloth, hand made objects. Not once has she been introduced to technology... it wasn't the way her Brotherhood. "Wow! Wait I'm getting distracted I'm here to find Sari Sumdac not marvel at robots" Jumping off the roof of a factory our young assassin made her way into the streets. Now your probably wondering why on earth would she go into the streets and not hide like a proper assassin, well it's part of her Creed. Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun mumkin. The assassin's creed, That is the motto they learn and here are the three strong set of values that strictly governed their way of life. The creed consisted of three tenets: 1. "Stay your blade from flesh of an innocent." 2. "Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd." 3. "Never compromise the Brotherhood." These tenets permeated every aspect of the Assassin's daily lives, as well as their fight for 'peace in all things.' Now do you get it?

"Ugh I am not familiar with this area" Canary was having a ton of trouble finding her way through the city. The buildings and people all looked the same in her eyes. Most were wearing odd clothes that seemed professional "I must find help if I'm going to find Sari" "Oh your looking for Sari?" Canary immediately turned around trying to see who had spoken. It was a young looking woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "uh yes I am do you know her?" She tried to keep her face hidden another rule of the assassins never reveal your face to the public. "Everyone knows Sari she's Issac Sumdac's daughter" "do you know where I can find her?" The woman looked at her like she's seen a ghost or something. "Your not from around here huh?" "No" "that explains it... She lives in Sumdac Tower" "which is...?" "the tallest building in the city" T-that's it?"she was starting to get dizzy just by starring at it. "yeah beautiful isn't it?" "i guess so" that's when it hit her... 'Sari! What am I doing messing around? I need to leave' "So what are you d- hello? Guess she left"

She had finally made it to Detroit the most technological city in the world. It was a beautiful city in an industrial type of way, finding Sari would not be as hard as she thought... that's what she thinks. Dressed in black leather pants and a leather v-neck shirt with biker boots Rustichia fit right in. "if my information is correct Sumdac towers is the tallest building in the city" She looked around and saw a huge skyscraper in the distance. "there it is well let me get a move on" many people were on the street it was a normal thing for Rustichia back at base agents were everywhere training, paperwork and applying for missions, it was quite normal for her. "Hmm I wonder what will happen to this girl when she is captured"

"See this is what I needed a nice walk in the park" Sari was in the park sightseeing and bird watching. "Sari!" A the same woman that had talked to Canary came running up to her with a bright smile that just made her mood spring up. "Hey Kinky!" Kinky was the type of girl that had a bubbly personality, she could lift anyone's spirits. Sari had met her a few years ago when her father was giving a tour of his factory to tourists Sari was chasing her robotic dog Sparkplug she bumped into her and made them fall into one of the factory painting lines resulting in them getting painted pink with green polka dots. The memory made Sari laugh "Sari I didn't know you were famous" "famous?" "yeah this real pretty russian sounding girl was looking for you and I guessed you were famous cuz ya know she's from Russia well I think she is" A russian girl looking for her? That actually scared Sari a bit, she wasn't famous well only in Detroit and with the Autobots oh and on Cybertron after Megatron's capture and imprisonment. But someone looking for her that wasn't even from the United States? That was weird on so many levels. "That's odd cuz I'm not famous..at all" "Maybe she was looking for another Sari" "I doubt it I mean come on what other Saris do you know in Detroit?" "true... hmm I don't know guess she was confused" "maybe" "well I gotta go Sari, I got my shift at the club tonight" Kinky hugged her friend and ran off waving her hand one last time before disappearing around the corner. Sari decided to head back to the Autobot base, she didn't feel safe outside by herself. I mean who wouldn't feel sorta scared? A russian looking for you that's scary she heard stories about Russian spies and assassins killing people because they owed money or something. "But I don't own any money" she walked down the street deep in her thoughts, not realizing where she was walking she bumped into someone. "Oh slag sorry!"She looked to see who she bumped into and from what she could tell was a woman figure, she couldn't see her face because the clothing she had worn. It was a long shirt that reached to her thighs a belt tightened the shirt to her slim waist, the woman wore black pants and her brown high-heeled boots had shoe lace strings which were actually cute to Sari. A hood hid the woman's face very well, all she saw was darkness as if she had no face. "uh sorry miss" "it's alright" the woman just kept walking on, "that was creepy... I need to get out of the streets before I get into trouble"

It had finally turned dark much to Rustichia's pleasure, this was her chance to capture Sari. She made it to Sumdac Tower and took out her sticky boots and proceeded to climb the building. She didn't want to alert anyone so she made sure to not cross any windows that had lights turned on. "Let's see... my data pad says her room should be on the twenty-second floor to the left... damn that's a long way up" She looked down and she was barley on the second floor. "crap" she moved along hoping to be there before dawn. Down the street Canary watched Sumdac Towers hoping Sari was not already inside she took a seat on a bench with her head held low but still aware of her surroundings. There was a screech of tires that had Canary slightly look up... It was Sari! The teenage girl stepped out of a yellow car that had no driver? She was confused as to how a child could drive herself, the assassin stared at her with watchful eyes. "Thanks Bee for dropping me off" was she talking to a car? 'this girl is crazy' she thought to herself as she watched sari pat the car. "no problem! So I'll see ya tomorrow right?" The car talked. "of course!" "ok well see ya tomorrow and night" "night Bee" The car just spoke. It was having a conversation with Sari. "oh my gosh what is happening to the world?" She watched as Sari went inside and waited till the talking vehicle left, once it was out of sight she made her way to the front door. "I have to make sure that she explains why that car was talking when I capture her" this was going to prove interesting.

Ok this chapter 2 TADA! :) I was having writers block and I had no idea what to write about then I listened to Mambo No.5 by Lou Bega and I suddenly got ideas... it has nothing to do with the story but It helped me get ideas. I feel bad for canary she doesn't know anything about city life :( I'm sure she'll get the hang of it... maybe. And do you see that button down there? Yes the one that starts with an R? Push it it will make me so happy :D


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! Dan tan tan tan tan tan! Little Star Wars moment there :) I've been watching a lot of Star Wars lately and it ROCKS! Man it's so cool but it doesn't compare to Transformers my heart belongs to them. Well let's start

"I finally made it up here" Rustichia had finally made it to the twenty-second floor and was exhausted. "I got to remind myself no more climbing skyscrapers" She looked at the sky and noticed it was still dark much to her relief. She looked in Sari's window and saw a lot of...pink "woah that's a lot of pink" taking out a laser she made a hole in the window, carefully she placed it on the floor and made her way in. "nice room... it's huge" she looked around and thought a little snooping was in order, Rustichia looked through her cabinets and checked under her bed. "for such a big room she doesn't have a lot of stuff in it" That's when she noticed a laptop on a pink counter smirking she made her way to it, "Dang it's passcode locked guess I better start hacking it". She plugged in her little tablet and started working her magic. Within ten minutes she got it opened, "too easy" she looked through files and noticed a folder named Autobot Pals, being the curious agent she was she opened it up. Her eyes widened when she saw pictures of giant robots smiling and laughing. "Autobots what are-" "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" She looked up and saw Sari staring right at her with wide eyes. "crap"

How could she have not noticed her walking up toward the room? Wouldn't David be laughing up a storm at her idiotic mistake. Rustichia stood up and placed her hands over her chest. "well well well if it isn't Sari Sumdac... I went through a lot of trouble trying to find you missy" "H-how do you know my name? What do you want?" "well isn't it obvious? I want you" she started walking toward her and just as Sari went for the door Rustichia grabbed her arm twisted her around so that her back was facing her and put her hand over her mouth. Sari struggled to get out of the agent's grasp only to tire herself out, the woman was too strong and man did she have one heck of a grip. "now that you've settled down we can leave" just as she started climbing the window the door bashed open, Canary stood in the doorway with shocked expression on her face. No one could tell though because of her hood that hid her face very well. Rustichia looked just as surprised, She looked at the woman before finally realizing who it was. "Canary?" the assassin just stood there before responding back "Rustichia?" they looked at each other for a long time before Rustichia broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question" Sari looked at the woman before realizing that this was the woman she bumped into earlier today! Why hadn't she noticed sooner? Gosh she felt dumb. "I'm here for the kid" "as am I" This got Sari's attention, why did they both need her? 'why the slag am I not fighting back? I have powers so why am I not using them?' Sari mentally smacked herself for not fighting back. "Canary I don't have time for games... I'm taking the kid" "I'm afraid I cant let you do that... my masters need her and I will not fail them" Sari took this opportunity to grab Rustichia's arm and flip her over, "Your not the only one with cool moves russian!" She transformed into robot form and jumped out the window. "Wait I forgot I don't have my jetpack!" There she went plunging down to earth below. Sari closed her eyes and waited for her fate until soft hands grabbed her waist. It was the woman with the hood! "Hold on" She said in a low tone. ' Is she a bad guy too?'

Canary held a tight grip on the girl not willing to let her prize die. She took out a small blade with a rope attached to it and threw it into a brick wall, Sari watched in horror as the blade went straight through a brick wall. Not just any wall but a brick wall. That's one powerful throw. Canary grabbed the rope and swung to a nearby building, "get ready for a bumpy landing" She let the rope go and they both rolled onto the rough roof. Rolling forward at horrible speeds they had both stopped and Sari groaned feeling the pain from the scrapes she obtained. Sure she had metallic flesh, but it was still flesh and if an item was sharp or rough enough she could scrape her skin. Canary got up with slightly blurry vision, She fell from great heights before but never from a skyscraper. Sari bolted up and looked straight at Canary with curious eyes. This woman wasn't actually a grown up, She was Sari's height although her heeled boots made her slightly taller. Sari guessed she was a teenager. "T-thanks for saving me... er Canary was it?" Canary nodded and reached inside her boot clearly looking for something. "You are Sari Sumdac are you not?" "Yes... why do you ask?" Canary pulled out a rope and lunged at Sari. Sari jetted upward with her rocket boots and took out her hammer, Canary looked up and saw Sari coming down with a huge hammer. Before she could land a hit Canary dodged her attack and kicked her dead in the face. Sari flew about six feet into a roof light "Hope I didn't kill her" she walked up to the red head girl and tied her up. "alright let me get o-" "CANARY!" Rustichia was racing toward them with her jetpack and boy was she mad. "Great... first I almost get hit with a hammer now this fool is chasing me" Canary lifted the unconscious Sari over her shoulder and ran. Jumping rooftop to rooftop Canary was getting annoyed, Rustichia just didn't know when to quit. "CANARY! GIVE BACK THE GIRL!" "NEVER!" Rustichia took out her sniper and aimed for Canary's head ready to blow it right off. "What is being that brother?" Rustichia heard a voice and stopped the accent was deep and seemed so close. "Another earthling brother" She turned and saw two jet planes heading straight toward her position! "Aw crap!" She flew down trying to avoid the red and blue jet but they followed. "Why are you following me?" She yelled. "How can earthling be flying without being in plane?" "It's called a jetpack and are you talking?" Canary took this opportunity to escape so she jumped off the roof and landed in an alleyway only to see two bright lights blinding her, her eyes adjusted and it was a yellow car with black stripes. "what is this mechanical mobile doing here?" "Put Sari down!" The car transformed revealing it's true form... a robot. "aw flapjack"

"Put down my friend!" This robot was angry. "NO! I need her!" Canary turned and ran the other way trying her best to escape this monster. "Get back here!" The car transformed and went after her "Bulkhead he's heading straight to you" 'I am not a man!' She yelled in her head. Sari was starting to stir until Canary pinched her neck vein and put her to sleep once again. The assassin took a left and saw another huge green robot, although this bot was way larger then the yellow one. She was not about to lose her target! Canary whipped out another blade with a rope attached to it and threw it at the green robot. "OW! Hey that hurt!" She grabbed the rope and swung around the green menace they called Bulkhead he (or what she thought was a he) tried to grab her but ultimately failed. Once she swung to his backside she let go and ran down the street. "Bulkhead did you catch him?" "Ugh no he got away and he stabbed me with this knife"

Rustichia had just about enough of these jets following her in every direction. She aimed her sniper and fired, apparently the jets did not like that too much because they transformed! They looked exactly alike except one was orange and the other was blue. The orange one shot... Fire at her? She dodged the attack but fell down when the blue one pushed her downward with a huge gust of wind. "AAAA!" she was falling fast until a pair of blue hands caught her. "You being alright?" It talked to her with such kindness and concern as if nothing happened. "NO! But I will be as soon as I get off" She gave a wink and jumped off his hand, The jets raced after her worried she would fall to her death. They were wrong... she activated her jetpack and flew off. "Oh thank you for catching me!" With a wave she threw a smoke pellet that blew up in the jets faces. The smoke cleared and the Jets looked but found not one trace of her. "She got away brother" "we be finding her don't worry" they flew off in search of her somewhere else. "Next time you should look right under you" Rustichia smirked and went in search of Sari and that blasted Canary.

Sari finally woke up but with a major headache. "Ugh my head geez" "Are you ok?" She looked and saw the girl again "NO! I'm not fine! You just kidnapped me and put me to sleep!" "sorry but it was necessary" Sari struggled against the ropes that restrained her. "what do you want from me?" "to be honest... I don't know" "So you just kidnapped me for nothing?" Canary shook her head and took a seat on the floor opposite side of Sari. "Where are we?" "an abandoned building" Sari was angry, frustrated and tired, she wanted to go home or at least be in the arms of her Autobot friends. A thought popped in her head... 'I can cut these ropes with my blades!' "stay here I'm going to see if I was followed" "like I have a choice" while Canary stepped out Sari took this chance to cut the ropes, She activated her cybertronian version of tonfa blades and cut the binds. "there now for my escape" "predictable" Canary was leaning on the doorway with her arms over her chest. "you can't keep me here!" "Oh I wasn't we were going to head to Masyf" "Mas a what? Doesn't matter I'm out of here!" Canary took out her tonfa blades and stood in a battle stance "you will stay here!" "Never no face!" "No face?" Sari ran toward Canary full force. Their blades clashed making sparks fly "Your blades are just as strong as mine! How?" "guess technology isn't always better" Canary took a shot at sari's leg but Sari jumped up and punched her in the face making her stumble backwards. Canary felt blood trickle from her lip down to her neck. The techno organic lunged again but Canary spinned on her heel and used her other foot to kick her in the back of the head sending her into a nearby wall. Canary thought she had won... NOT! Sari exploded out of the wall and sent debre flying everywhere, Canary prepared for the next round and she was determined to win! "I didn't want to do this but guess I'm forced to use this" Canary jumped up and unleashed her hidden blade, Sari couldn't react fast enough because the blade was already in her stomach. She hadn't felt much until Canary took out her wrist blade and let her fall to the ground. "I am sorry Sari but you forced my hand..." The pain was excruciating! A pool of crimson blood was surrounding her body, she was panting very hard trying to suck in air that her body would not take in. Sari drew one last breath before death's embrace consumed her.

Could this be the end? Has sari finally met her end? Find out next time on Sari Sumdac search and secure... -.- I sounded like I was promoting a TV show or something... well you guys get my point


End file.
